Think Twice
by kettledrums
Summary: "What is there to know, Itachi?" She sent him a rhetorical question. "You are the most boring person I have ever met. You have no motive, no life. You are just someone else's shadow. Never have you ever outspoken your own, true opinion. For fuck's sake, you are so flat and awkward that I doubt that there has ever been someone of your interest and vice versa. ... ?)


Ever since day one, she knew this place was not ordinary. It was unique, it was unprecedented and unheard of, it was anarchic or with just a sole simple word said – it was mayhem.

The people surrounding her had no morals, no ethics, their way of thinking was selfish and uncivil, their actions screamed of cruelty and crudity. They were practically the most random people one could gather and put in the same room together.

"Aris, you are out of it again." Someone interrupted her thoughts as she was yet wondering for the nth time how this was all possible.

"Partially." Aris mumbled, not even awarding her intruder with a glance. She hated it when someone decides to barge in her room. Zero private space after years of knowing each other. "What brings you here, Hidan?"

"I am doing an experiment and I need your help." He spat out, sitting on the only chair in the room and glaring at her with demand.

"Last time I _helped_ you I needed two fucking weeks to recover." The female growled, not wanting to take part in whatever was spinning in the silverette's head.

"You know that was a fucking accident." He frowned. "No weapons shall be used in this experiment."

"What is it about?" Aris grew interested in his statement, wondering what Hidan could think of without using brute force.

"Well, it's rather hard to explain, actually – "Someone knocked on the door and afterwards opened it.

"Aris-san, it's time for our training session." The blonde poked his head in the room, informing the girl. She only nodded and gathered the things she would need.

"We will finish this conversation later, okay?" She reassured Hidan of her cooperation, leaving the room, the latter following her behind.

"Sure." He said and they parted as Aris followed the younger.

Without saying much, she and Deidara headed towards the underground training area. There was a space made especially for him where he could make as many explosions as he could without it being hearable from any by-standers.

Her sessions with him were actually rather amusing. The blonde would often grow annoyed by the fact that he is never possible of laying a hit on her due to her much different power. Her fingertips would simply absorb the clay explosions, filling her body with the familiar chakra. After years of training with him, her body itself grew accustomed to his power, adapting. The only unpleasant fact was that after each training she would be needing a way to use the said chakra and get it out of her system, or else Aris would feel the common disorientation and nausea.

With the training's end, the female left the field, going to her room. She wanted to take a shower and find a way to use the unneeded power flowing through her veins. Just as Aris was about to start undressing herself, she was yet interrupted by the presence of a familiar chakra.

"So, about my fucking experiment." Hidan walked in the room, sitting on the bed. Aris had the urge to hit him with something heavy, but decided against it. "I will be needing your skill."

"My skill?" She questioned him curiously, wondering what exactly he was fixating on.

"Your chakra absorbance and vice versa." He explained briefly and when Hidan saw that the girl was still staring at him, so he finally decided to be more definite and enlighten her with more information. "I want you to fucking 'compel', or shit like that, a few items in the kitchen and living room, giving them the ability to eat one's chakra."

"You are incredibly lucky I just finished training with Deidara or else I would be declining. If I did not have useless chakra in me, I would rather not tire my body." Aris said, giving it a second thought. She decided showering was going to be put behind as they headed towards the common room.

Deidara was probably still sprawled on the training ground, Pein and Konan were God only knew where, Itachi and Kisame were on a mission and Sasori was in his room as per usual. She had no particular idea of where Kakuzu and Zetzu were. Therefore she took this as a chance to begin the foul-mouthed's plan.

Cups, glasses, plates, a few chairs, the couch, everything she could lay her fingers on and was often used by the other missing-nins, was now finely chakra-absorbent.

"When are the others coming? I want to watch this but I have to finish my fucking ritual." Hidan muttered anxiously, sitting on a non-compelled chair as Aris was leaning against the wall, waiting.

"Deidara should be returning from the grounds soon. Sasori and Kakuzu will probably get hungry soon, too. Patience." Aris spoke calmly, deciding to retreat to her room, leaving the man alone.

The first thing she did was take a long shower, afterwards she just put on a random huge tee and underwear and went to bed, falling asleep rather quickly due to the fact that she hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week.


End file.
